


Drabble Requests

by HopelessMasquerade



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horoscopes, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Hara, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character(s), One-Sided Relationship, Other, Request Meme, Skype, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular dump of -mostly- unrelated drabbles from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the storm (HaiKise)

Even though he was gifted with a small portion of talent, Haizaki wasn’t interested in basketball. He couldn’t care any less about it. It was more of a distraction for him, as everything he wanted in life was to have a hot girlfriend and nothing else.

He would often skip practice, being scolded by the team’s captain. One of the team’s smallest players, a boy with little-to-no presence, once talked to him about basketball, but Haizaki ignored him. He thought his teammates were nothing but scum.

During his second year, however, many things happened. Including a blond, whose charm caught many of the girl’s attention. Exactly what Haizaki wanted.

Named Kise, he was a talented player that quickly became terribly good at basketball. To the point Haizaki was replaced for him, as both the coaches and the captian thought he’d be a better addition than Haizaki.

Still, Kise couldn’t defeat Haizaki. The gray-haired’s skills seemed far more pulished than Kise’s, and while they only played against each other once, Haizaki totally wreckt’ him. Not only that, but he stole one of Kise’s girlfriends afterwards. The blond knew nothing about which intentions Haizaki might have with the girl, but he felt like it wouldn’t be any good.

Slowly, Kise began to develop a strong hatred towards Haizaki. He did no longer want to defeat him, but taking revenge on him became one of his goals. He wanted to crush Haizaki like he crushed him that time.

While Haizaki didn’t care the slightest about him, Kise would train to the point he would heavily strain himself, just to take revenge on the boy he once referred of as a rival.


	2. Flowers (SetoHara)

One of Hara’s hobbies was making flowercrowns. While he wasn’t interested at all in gardening -and had failed terribly when trying to take care of his houses’ garden-, he thought flowers were cute, and so were flowercrowns.

He once invited Seto to his house, claiming he needed help with homework. Well, Hara isn’t really a bright student, but it sounded like an excuse more than an actual request.

Seto, unfortunately, fell asleep on the sofa. And Hara knew he had to take advantage of that sudden nap.

About twenty minutes later, Seto woke up. And felt something on his head, like a hat or something alike. He touched it, being it a rigid, paper-like texture, but kind of soft to the touch. Hara couldn’t hold himself for too long and eventually burst into laughter.

-May I ask why’re you laughing? - He asked, reluctant. Everything Hara did was giving him a mirror. - You put something around my head-

And Seto immediately knew why Hara had been laughing that much.

-Well, - Hara sighed, trying to stop his laugher, - being honest, it doesn’t fit you at all. Y’give creepy vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dumb.


	3. Waiting (FuruHana)

Sometimes Hanamiya spent long amounts of time on the school’s library, was it finishing a book or writing something himself.

As one of the library committee’s members, it was Furuhashi’s duty to watch over the library and fulfilling certain tasks such as rearranging the books or just helping students with those books they wanted to find. Sometimes people began chitchat with him, and even though he only liked to talk with certain people, he would be polite with them and envelop on a conversation, trying to cut it off as soon as possible.

That day, Hanamiya was staying more than usual, writing his own novel. A novel he never talked about, and he preferred to describe it as “a surprise” more than “a secret”.

While he usually stayed from 3PM to 4PM, the clock stated it was 5PM. Which was weird, as practice usually began at that hour. Hanamiya seemed so focused on his writing that Furuhashi, rather than keep quiet, chose to bother him a little.

-You’ve been writing for nearly two hours.

The smaller boy raised his head, leaving the pen on the desk. Eyebrows frowned and an annoyed expression overall, as if he’d been disturbed.

-Koujirou, today you’ll be running until 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 needs more of them. Honestly.
> 
> Hanamiya being extra rough with Furuhashi in terms of practice... Good.


	4. Pranks (KasaMiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is "Are you fucking kidding me?"

It wasn’t anything new seeing the Kirisaki Daiichi team attending one of those fancy apartments during their summer training camps. They could affort it thanks to their school’s wealthy status. 

However, it was more than surprising to see such individuals as Kasamatsu and Moriyama at the same place. It was a big coincidence, to say the least.

Not only they barely talked, but it felt like as Kasamatsu was trying to avoid Hanamiya at all costs. He didn’t want to have anything to do with such a rude individual like him, while Hanamiya felt neutral about it. They never got to confront each other, but Kasamatsu knew nothing good could happen if such a team was involved.

That day, however, Moriyama found himself on a prankster mood. Along Hara, who was a natural joker, they decided to prank both Kasamatsu and Hanamiya. If it could be called a prank, though, because it seemed more like a sentence to death.

They had sucessfully tricked Kasamatsu and Hanamiya into sleeping in the same room, with none of them noticing. 

Hara found himself spying behind the door. Even if he was going to get killed afterwards, it sure would be a good laugh.

Hanamiya found himself on said room, typing down some data about his teammates, when someone knocked on the door. Hara tried to hold his laughter but wouldn’t be able to do so for any longer.

-They told me to come here for no reason. - Kasamatsu muttered to himself, joining the room. Hanamiya didn’t care too much about his ‘roommate’ until he decided to lift up his head, half-frowning. - Why would they-

Upon seeing each other, Hanamiya muttered something under his breath, showing an annoyed expression, while Kasamatsu kept a neutral, yet angered expression. They immediately knew they’ve been pranked, and while it didn’t seem to be a really offensive prank, they both felt kind of pissed off.

Hanamiya sighed.

-…Are you fucking kidding me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shittier English than usual but I felt kind of lazy.


	5. Stay (KiKasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "KiseKasa + Please, don't leave."

They’ve lost again. The Blue Elites, Kaijou, had lost again, now at a semifinals match. This time, however, was different from the last one, when they lost against Touou months back.

Now Kise had to say goodbye to Kasamatsu.

He repeatedly told himself to calm down, but he couldn’t. It seemed far from possible to him, even thought they’ve only spent one year together. It only took Kise one year to become heavily fond of his senpais, specially Kasamatsu.  
He was unable to imagine himself saying goodbye to him.

And there he was. Before leaving that building, Kise had to make sure he said goodbye on a proper way. Without breaking down as he talked, nor sheding any tears. But, for someone as sensitive as he was, it would truly be impossible.

Everyone had left but him and Kasamatsu, whom he’d asked for some time alone between them. Even thought he already knew what was about to happen, Kasamatsu couldn’t deny his request and accepted.

When he saw the young blonde holding back his tears, however, he felt his heart being teared apart. Still, a tiny smile shows on his face. Even thought Kise had managed to anger him lots of times, this time he just couldn’t get angry with him.

Kise couldn’t hold himself and so embraced Kasamatsu on a tight, warm hug, as small tears fell down his cheeks. The older boy patted his back and sighed.

-Kasamatsu-senpai, - he said, biting down his lips, slowly breaking down - please, don’t leave.


	6. Step (FuruHana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: FuruHana with "Marry me?"

They had been living together for a while now. From stupid discussions concerning which brand of rice they should buy, to minor domestic arguments, and some small fights that would later be solved with silent apologies and shy, warm hugs.

It all began the very day they graduated from high school. They were good friends, and eventually Furuhashi fell for him, but decided to hide his feelings instead. However, he couldn’t keep his feelings forever, and so he ended up confessing, with a good amount of people looking at them.

It truly was embarrassing. Even though Hanamiya initially took said confession as a bad joke, he and Furuhashi had been friends during those 3 years of high school and had a strong relationship, and so he ended up acknowledging Furuhashi’s feelings towards him. The confession ended with a heartwarming hug between them and Hanamiya telling people around them to fuck off.

After a while, they decided to live together at one of those cheap floors, with Furuhashi working as a nutritionist and Hanamiya focusing on his writings. They got even closer than they already where, even if they ended up fighting or stopped talking for a while.

Now Furuhashi was ready to take the next step. He’d been thinking about it for some months, and while he wasn’t sure if Hanamiya was going to accept, he felt like as if there was no turning back. He felt confident with himself, and so decided to go for it.

Hanamiya found himself at the living room, reading one of those confusing novels he strongly liked. Biting down his lip, Furuhashi walked towards him, bringing a tiny black box with him. He was relaxed, but at the same time, he felt nervous and worried Hanamiya might reject his proposal.

He leaves a small, sweet kiss on Hanamiya’s forehead, causing the boy to show a petite grin, and looked at him, running his fingers through his long, dark hair. Hanamiya then closes the book, leaving it on the desk along more books he’d finished before, and looks back at him.

-You’ve been acting on a really lovey-dovey way lately, Kojiro. - The taller boy removed his hand from Hanamiya’s hair and placed it on one of his hands. 

Hanamiya knew something was going on, but decided not to ask, just to see how it developed. Furuhashi remained silent for a while, blinking, and his gaze turned away multiple times. He wanted to tell Hanamiya as soon as possible, before his mind became blank and words no longer came out his mouth. Furuhashi swallowed, heart pounding fast as his fingers stroked Hanamiya’s hand.

He took a deep breath, showing Hanamiya the tiny box and opened it in front of his eyes. The box contained a small, expensive-looking silver ring with a tiny opal embed on it, and Hanamiya couldn’t help but smile. He perfectly knew what was going on and, while it seemed kind of stupid to him, he had to admit that it made him a little emotional.

-Hanamiya, - Furuhashi said, eyes half closed, slighly raising his voice as he kneeled down before him, - marry me?


	7. Surpass (MiSawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: "sawamura and miyuki with 39 (Dreams)"
> 
> I thought my first drabble for this fandom would be Kanemaru/Tojo. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and ooc.

-Huh? The ace?

The first time Miyuki heard those words coming from Sawamura’s mouth, with such an annoyingly loud tone, he thought he was joking. There was no way a kid that just joined the team, coming from an unknown village, would become Seidou’s ace.

Specially if Sawamura had to compete against that prodigy from Hokkaido.

-Yes! - Miyuki wondered why the kid had to be so goddamn loud when talking. - Once I become this team’s ace, nothing will stop us! We’ll be invincible!

Miyuki thought it sounded stupid, but at the same time, he was surprised at how confident the kid was. Sawamura truly believed he will become Seidou’s ace at some point, no matter how hard it could get. The first year thought all he had to do was to surpass Furuya. The coach then would recognise his skills and so make him the team’s ace.

Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. Sawamura would have to accomplish far more things than just surpassing Furuya’s skills. Even if he didn’t realize now, he would do so later, once he accomplished his main goal.

Becoming Seidou’s ace had been Sawamura’s goal since he’d been scouted into the team. To become the team’s ace and become Japan’s best pitcher. 

Miyuki thought Sawamura’s dreams were dumb, but at the same time, was willing to help him improve his pitching. Of course, he wouldn’t go easy on him.


	8. Taking a chance (FuruHana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "94 (Last Hope) furuhana"
> 
> I don't feel very confident about this one, so if you find any grammatical murders feel free to tell me.

-It would’ve been easier if you just bought cheap noodles.

They had less than a week to pay that month’s rent. However, it wouldn’t be as easy as they thought and there was a slight chance in which they wouldn’t be able to pay at all, and so they would be evicted from those floors. Even thought those were the cheapest floors they were able to find.

Even thought Furuhashi disagreed with him, Hanamiya had noticed how stressed he was lately and thought it would be a good idea to make dinner that day. He wasn’t the best at cooking (it was Furuhashi the one that usually cooked for them), but wanted to do something special for his partner, at least once.

-I know how to cook, goddammit. It’s just stew.

For Furuhashi, it wasn’t that simple. Their economical status used to be stable (and sometimes they could treat themselves with luxury), until they learned about Hanamiya’s condition and had to spend a good amount of money on medicines because of it. Sometimes Hanamiya thought that Furuhashi was worrying too much over him and told him it wasn’t that important.

Furuhashi, however, wasn’t exaggerating at any moment. When Hanamiya told him that his head or any of his limbs hurt, or was about to pass out at some moments, Furuhashi worried even more for him. 

Because of his condition, Hanamiya was usually seen writing or taking a nap, never overworking himself. So when he saw Hanamiya at the kitchen, cooking some cream stew for dinner, it shocked him.

-If anything, you should totally rest. I don’t think this is okay for you. - He left a small kiss on Hanamiya’s forehead before heading to the living room. It had been another exhausting day at work and everything Furuhashi wanted was to rest, but thanks to Hanamiya’s sudden idea, it was mostly like he wouldn’t be able to rest.

-You should at least thank me. - Hanamiya then picked up tiny bits of pork and added them to the soup. He doesn’t understand why Furuhashi is so goddamn worried for him, since his condition just implied more fatigue than usual and slightly weakened limbs. - How’s been work?

Furuhashi didn’t reply at first. He had a chance of being payed 24,000Yen, but said chance would be a huge risk for him, and if he failed, he would only receive 9,000Yen. It would take place on the 29th, just one day before they had to pay that month’s rent, and he would be paid right afterwards. Which meant that if he took that chance and suceed, they would be able to pay.

However, once Furuhashi took a decision, he wouldn’t be able to change it.

-I’ve asked you. How’s been your day, Furuhashi?

Furuhashi sighed. It felt weird, even scary, to see Hanamiya behave like that. He was being his usual self, but Furuhashi felt like something worse was about to happen to him and his condition would get worse.

-We might be able to pay this month’s rent, - he said, slightly raising his voice - but-

-But? Are you perhaps taking a big chance by accepting it? - Furuhashi’s eyes widened upon hearing his reply and he skipped a heartbeat. - If so, then I think you can do it. You’ve always confronted any kind of shit that got on our way. Why’re you such a coward now, then?

-Perhaps you’re right, but this could be our last hope.


	9. Unexpected (JotaKak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whiteseafoam asked: "82 ("can you hear me?"), jotakak?"
> 
> I'm so sorry. Excuse my grammatical murders as usual.

-Hey, Jotaro!

Nobody, not even Kakyoin himself, ever thought that Jotaro would end up badly hurt during a battle. Being the clever, composed individual he was, it was mostly like he would come up with a strategy during the fight and outsmart his opponent, just to finish them off with Star Platinum’s signature move.

However, they found themselves at an unexpected situation when it was their opponent the one that outsmarted Jotaro, knocking him out afterwards. Neither Joseph nor Avdol or Polnareff were there at the moment to help, and Hierophant Green’s Emerald Splash wouldn’t be enough to defeat their opponent.

Their opponent found it worthless to kill Kakyoin too and so left to Dio’s mansion, leaving a shocked Kakyoin with Jotaro’s unconscious body.

“Was it really that bad!?”

He kneeled besides Jotaro’s body, looking at his freshly-made wounds, sickened. A thin layer of blood came from his forehead and one of his legs had been cut in half. Kakyoin just couldn’t look away from that wound, disgusted by the puddle of blood it had created. Jotaro’s clothes were mostly damp with blood, along some major cuts, and the redhead couldn’t help but wonder why it ended up like that.

“It can’t be over.”

He reached for Jotaro’s wrist, grazing some minor wounds and cuts before placing his thumb. It truly was unbelievable.

-Jotaro, can you hear me? - His voice seemed to crack as he talked and he felt a shiver running down his spine. - Jotaro!?

However, Kakyoin didn’t catch a single heartbeat. 

A single tear fell down his eye as he moved his hand away from Jotaro’s wrist and stood up, staring at Jotaro’s lifeless, pale body.

_It was over_.


	10. Lame (AoKise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: "AoKise 18."

It was one of those days when Kise managed to convince both Aomine and Kuroko so they could share a meal at Maji’s. Aomine usually rejected his request and instead would look for gravure magazines and photo albums, while Kuroko simply wanted to study.

So, when both of them agreed with Kise’s idea, the boy was more than amazed. He almost danced upon hearing them.

···

-If you excuse me, I’ll go to the bathroom.

Kise barely noticed Kuroko had went to the bathroom. Neither did Aomine. None of them were used to the kid’s lack of presence, even though they’ve knew each other for a couple months now.

Looking at Kuroko’s lonely vanilla shake gave Aomine an idea.

-Hey, Kise. - The blonde seemed distracted and so didn’t notice Aomine was talking at him, until the dark-skinned boy kicked him under the table. - Kise!

-Don’t be that harsh, Aominecchi! - The blonde pouted as Aomine stole one of his fries with a mischievous smile. - What do you want now?

Aomine adjusted himself to the seat and looked at both Kise’s drink and Kuroko’s shake. It was mostly like his idea wouldn’t work, but he at least would have fun seeing their reactions.

-See, all you gotta do is swap your drink and Tetsu’s. It’s the same cup, he won’t notice. - He took another chip to his mouth. - So easy even you could understand.

It felt like he was calling Kise “stupid”.

The blonde slighly raised an eyebrow. What truly was stupid was Aomine’s plan: he thought just swapping cups would confuse Kuroko and the kid would end up drinking Kise’s soda. As if Kuroko was that dumb.

It was such a dumb idea Kise couldn’t help but laugh at him, with Aomine awkwardly looking at him. It took Kise a while until he stopped laughing, with some people staring at him as he was some kind of weirdo.

-Excuse me, Aominecchi! - he said, catching his breath. The dark-skinned boy frowned at him and tried not to kick him again. - This is, without any doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.

Those words, of course, pissed him off.

Before Aomine could say anything, the blonde sighed, keeping that bright smile of his.

-I’m in.

···

Not only it was a stupid plan, but Kuroko caugh them right when they were swapping the cups. Kise felt so embarrassed he almost left the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This almost turned out to be AoKiKuro, I'm sorry.


	11. Help! (TsukkiYama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pride-cchi asked: "I'm sorry about before! Is Tsukishima x Yamaguchi drabble 38 okay?"

That Yamaguchi searched for Tsukishima throughout the whole school was something even their classmates were used to. He once peeked into the girls’ bathroom because he was unable to find his beloved Tsukishima at the boys’ bathroom, and afterwards promised himself to not ever go back to that bathroom.

Today, the boy forgot to have breakfast because he woke up incredibly late, and so had to rush to the school before it was too late.

Yamaguchi totally forgot to bring lunch with him, nor he bought something at the schools’ café. He himself didn’t realize, but his skin was paler than usual and he staggered as he walked, sometimes almost falling over.

But Yamaguchi wouldn’t care if he fell over. There was an upcoming Biology exam, and it happened that Tsukishima had nice grades at said subject.

So, again, he searched for Tsukishima, with hunger slowly overtaking him. As he ran across the hall, he felt as his legs were slowly weakening as time passed. As if he cared! That exam was kind of important to him as Yamaguchi had never been really good at Biology.

···

The blond found himself outside the building, enjoying a small croissant, surrounded by nothing but the birds’ chirps and students talking around the place.

He quickly finished his croissant as he felt a strong presence getting closer to him, and he already knew who it was and which were its intentions. Except this time he didn’t, as he thought Yamaguchi would just want to spend some time with his classmate.

Tsukishima sighed and adjusted his glasses, hoping Yamaguchi actually had a reason to talk to him this time and not some pathetic excuse like “I wanted to show you some of my childhood photos”.

When Yamaguchi ran at him, however, something unexpected happened.  
-Tsukki-

Before he could finish his sentence, he fell straight into Tsukishima’s arms. The kid, whose body and limbs had been weakening since he forgot to have both breakfast and lunch, didn’t notice he was losing his energy as time passed, and so passed out.

Tsukishima remained quiet and couldn’t help but laugh.

-You fainted straight into my arms… You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.

Or did he? Getting Tsukishima’s attention without embarrassing himself or pissing the blond off was something Yamaguchi often tried to do, and he failed most of his attempts.

Tsukishima giggled again. It seemed like Yamaguchi had planned to fall into Tsukishima’s arms.

-How pathetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too ooc.


	12. Sheets (SetoFuru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> furuhana asked: "no problem! a kiridai pair is fine right? oooh how about setofuru with 40? ovo"

Something the Kirisaki team eventually noticed was that Hanamiya never wrote an analysis about himself. It seemed like he was so confident with his abilities that he wouldn’t need it at all, nor he mentioned anything about his skills.

Hanamiya didn’t knew, but someone from his own team made his own analysis about him. That person didn’t mention anything, not only to Hanamiya but he also made sure to hide it from the rest of the team too.

···

-What’s that you’re writing?

Slowly walking towards the table, Seto gazed at Furuhashi’s sheets before he took a seat. Furuhashi was so focused on his writing that he barely noticed the man’s presence and so ignored his question, scratching his head as he thought of something interesting to add.

Furuhashi eventually noticed Seto’s presence and, still focused on his sheets, replied to him.

-Nothing really important.

The fact that Furuhashi said such a thing only made Seto more curious, and, even though it wasn’t the smartest thing to do, he snatched those sheets away from Furuhashi when the boy was distracted.

Furuhashi didn’t seem to care at all as he already knew something like that would happen. But, instead of Seto, it was Hara the one that was supposed to distract him and take away his sheets, all of this while annoying him.

Seto began reading the sheets and found himself surprised before the amount of information that was written down on them. They contained a good amount of data on Hanamiya’s statistics and it seemed like Furuhashi payed close attention at him during practice.

He truly put some effort into those analyses.

-Hey, - Seto said, leaving the sheets on the table and slighly raising his tone so Furuhashi could hear him this time - these are really good. Have you thought about showing these to Makoto?

Furuhashi turned his head, looking at the younger man, and a tiny smile showed on his face. He’s never been really good at taking compliments, but that comment sure lightened up his day.

-I did, but I’m sure he wouldn’t take them seriously.

It was a tiny smile, yes, but it did surprise Seto.

“Did he just crack a smile at me?”


	13. Desire (FuruHana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: "35 and FuruHana for the drabble thing :3"
> 
> (i know this sucks and has lots of Bad English, please tell me if you find any grammatical murders)

Hanamiya’s skin was fairly pale, to the point sometimes it made him look sick. His eyes, sharp and cold, were fixed on the taller boy’s dark, lifeless gaze, and his soft lips eventually curved into one of those sharp, wicked smiles of his.

It doesn’t have to do with the rooms’ atmosphere, nor it has to do with Furuhashi’s lips leaving small kisses against his bare neck. Warm touches against pale, cold skin, then removing his head and looking straight into the smaller boy’s olive eyes, all of this while feeling the boy’s breathing against his face.

He’s unsure of what it is, but Hanamiya has the sudden urge to take control.

After Furuhashi traces yet another kiss against his neck, Hanamiya doesn’t hesitate for a second and attacks the boy’s lips, his arm around Furuhashi’s neck while firmly grabbing his arm with his other hand. Furuhashi is kind of surprised by this, but also enjoys the fact that Hanamiya wants to be the dominant one.

Hanamiya hates waiting, and eventually removes his lips from Furuhashi’s, leaving said boy with a burning desire inside him. It isn’t enough. He too removes his arm from the taller boy’s neck, now grabbing both of his wrists strongly enough to leave marks on them. Seems like both of them are enjoying it, being Hanamiya the most.

They’re looking at each other again, and Hanamiya grins at him, showing his fangs. It’s the kind of smile Furuhashi likes the most from him, and, briefly after Hanamiya’s hands leave the boys’ wrists, he shoves him into bed, his head almost colliding with the wall and his body pressed against the sheets, all of this without barely noticing.

He isn’t totally aware of Hanamiya’s intentions, nor he knows what the boy is trying to do. Hanamiya stands still for a moment, while Furuhashi tries to arrange what happened, taking deep breaths and trying to slow down his heartbeats, all of this while still feeling that desire from before. Dead eyes widened and hands tightly grabbing the beds’ sheets, his face showing a slighly surprised expression.

Keeping that devilish grin from before, Hanamiya walks towards him, slowly climbing on top of him. He’s well aware of his intentions and whatever Furuhashi thinks about his sudden behavior doesn’t bother him at all. He likes the surprised, rather afraid look on the man’s usually deadpan face, and places his hands before Furuhashi’s shoulders, grabbing the beds’ edge.

Hanamiya chuckles at him, his voice deeper than usual, and squinting his eyes, he fixes his eyes on Furuhashi’s shirt, then goes back to eye contact. Furuhashi is unsure of what this means, but if he’s sure about something is that Hanamiya’s intentions are beyond his expectations, and even he doesn’t know what to expect coming from someone like him.

Furuhashi is unable to deny that he likes Hanamiya’s sudden behavior.

-You. - He whispers with a darker tone than usual, that is enough to send a shiver down his spine, while unbottoning the boy’s shirt. - Take it off.

Furuhashi remains silent for a moment. He’s aware of what Hanamiya just told him, but can’t bring himself to do so. His expression seems to tense and he takes yet another deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Hanamiya doesn’t seem to like this and stops unbottoning Furuhashi’s shirt. It’s not something right after all, since he then grabs one of the boys’ thighs, almost digging his nails on it. Furuhashi bites down his lip, not knowing exactly what’s going on, and as much as he tries to avoid eye contact, he can’t help but look back at the boys’ ambitious eyes.

-You heard me. - His grin widens and Furuhashi notices he can’t do anything but listen to him, almost overwhelmed by Hanamiya’s presence. - Take. It. Off.


	14. It must be a joke! (MidoTaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy midotaka/takamido day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prettyboyhimuro asked: "MidoTaka and 71 0:?"

Takao wasn’t one to believe in horoscopes. In fact, he found them so dumb and fake he couldn’t help but laugh at them, even if his horoscope, Scorpio, ranked first that day at Oha-Asa’s list.

That was exactly what was happening at the moment. It was thanks to his luck-obsessed friend, Midorima, that he began checking the Oha-Asa page every day. Not only he checked Midorima’s sign, Cancer, but also his sign too. Not that he cared about lucky items or anything, but it never failed to make him laugh to see what kind of item would “help” to improve his luck.

That day, Takao couldn’t help but laugh as hard as he could upon today’s lucky item for Scorpios.

-What’s wrong with these people? - He giggled, pointing at today’s lucky item.

“Today, Scorpio ranks 3rd on our chart. If you’re close to a Cancer, it’ll help increase your luck.”

Takao perfectly knew who was today’s lucky item.

···

When Takao showed up carrying the rickshaw, waiting for Midorima to ride in and show him whatever his lucky item was today, he didn’t look angry like he did almost at the time. He did look tired, yes, but he was showing one of those typical cheeky smiles of his.

Midorima raised an eyebrow before him, slightly pissed off at the quirky expression the black-haired boy was making at him. He had no idea about Takao’s intentions, but knowing him, it was mostly like as it would be another of his dumb pranks. He was used to those pranks, yet he still found them annoying. Really, Takao should stop playing around with Midorima’s patience.

-What’s it now, Takao? - Midorima hadn’t even bothered to check today’s lucky item for Scorpios, and Takao giggled at him again. Midorima was making that face again. - I need to buy that lucky item, so hurry up.

Takao’s expression softened, and before Midorima could notice, he showed yet another of those stupid, goofy expressions. Takao could either be totally serious or just act like a kid, there was no inbetween, and not just Midorima, but the rest of the Shuutoku team was aware of this.

-Shin-chan hasn’t bought his lucky item? How weird-

Before Takao could even finish his sentence, his gaze averted towards one of his senpais, Miyaji, who was coming from the southern part of the street. Takao, who’d thought about a good way to prank Midorima before, immediately changed his mind.

It was, by no means, a good idea. But it sure would make him laugh.

-What’s wrong, Takao? - Frowning, Midorima was about to leave on his own, seeing as Takao was taking way too much time to tell him to get on the rickshaw. - We must hurry up. Today, my sign barely ranked fifth.

When Takao saw Miyaji slowly approaching from the side of the street, he knew his opportunity had come.

-Shin-chan! - He smirked, dragging the tall, green-haired man closer to him, and Midorima wasn’t able to tell what the hell was happening with Takao that day. - Kiss me, quickly!

-H-Hey, Taka-

Takao brought their lips together into a small, short kiss, right in front of Miyaji and anyone that was passing by at the moment. When they broke, Takao couldn’t help but laugh uncontrollably at Midorima’s face. Blushing cheeks and an expression that heavily resembled one of those so-named poker faces, Midorima felt incredibly embarrassed and didn’t even bother to look at Takao’s face, nor around him.

-So, Shin-chan, - Takao giggled, taking a photo of the boys’ reddened face - you’re my lucky item today.


	15. Soft (MibuHana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> transboyhanamiya asked: "(And this one is optional but maybe mibu.hana with 70, but only if u want to tho)"

Night seemed to be the most peaceful time, specially once Hanamiya went to bed. Mibuchi wouldn’t have to listen to his sarcastic comments and his cold, harsh replies, and instead would enjoy the boys’ breathing and muttering while he slept, sometimes muffling his hair.

She thought Hanamiya had no idea about that, when the truth was much different. It was fairly easy for Hanamiya to feel Mibuchi’s fingers slowly running across his hair, tangling locks and leaving tiny kisses on his forehead. To perceive her lips pressing against his forehead.

There was no way he could hate it.

···

It was one of those days when Mibuchi decided to wait until Hanamiya fell asleep before going to bed. She’d have a warm milk glass and stretch a bit before doing so, hoping her sleep was fulfilling and she had a good rest.

She carefully crawled into the bed, making as little noise as possible as she didn’t want to disturb Hanamiya. Slowly dragging the beds’ sheets towards her side, she looked at Hanamiya’s small body for a brief moment, his crow-like hair spread on the pillow and firmly grabbing the sheets, and it brought a tiny smile to her face.

Mibuchi couldn’t help herself and leaned towards the boy, leaving a small, tender kiss on the back of his neck, then grazing his neck and hair with her fingers, soft and tickling touches across his skin. It send a shiver down Hanamiya’s spine and he moved a bit, surprising Mibuchi.

Actually, Hanamiya was half-asleep and aware of Mibuchi’s actions. However he didn’t bother to turn to Mibuchi’s side and decided to focus on his own sleep, though soon or later he would get tired of Mibuchi’s sudden affection signs and would tell her to stop.

-Mako-chan, - she whispered on the boys’ ear, surrounding Hanamiya’s small body with her arm - you’re so beautiful.

Hanamiya moved, once again, trying to get rid of Mibuchi but, even if that happened, she would keep insisting until Hanamiya told her to stop. Which wouldn’t happen today, as he was too tired to even yell.

-…Shut up. - He muttered, bringing the sheets closer to him.


	16. Too much (FuruHana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> transboyhanamiya asked: "furuhana + 56??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small continuation of Part 8 (Taking a chance).
> 
> (More like "I saw the opportunity and took it")

During their last appointment at the hospital, the doctor had told them that Hanamiya’s condition had improved a bit. While he could still pass out at any moment of the day, all of the sudden, without any previous warning, the strength of his headaches had decreased and the doctor had told him to go on small walks once a week.

It meant nothing but good news for both of them. While it didn’t seem to be that important, it meant that, at any given time, Hanamiya could go to the nearest supermarket and buy stuff for them, without being too tired or complaining about his headache afterwards. Or they could go for short walks near the river together.

They walked back home, holding hands, Furuhashi’s cold fingertips grazing the back of Hanamiya’s hand, a soft gust of wind against them. Nobody but them and their own company on the streets. Such a quiet yet comforting moment to spend together.

However, peaceful moments like these tend to frighten Furuhashi, as if something was about to happen. He does enjoy them, of course, and he’d love to start a conversation, yet at the same time he doesn’t want to ruin anything, nor he wants to look any worried to Hanamiya.

But what seems to worry Furuhashi the most is that the doctor hadn’t specified for how long Hanamiya’s condition would improve. The doctor had just mentioned that his headaches wouldn’t be as intense as they usually were. From his point of view, it wasn’t really an improvement, but just good news, and nothing else. He didn’t mention anything regarding Hanamiya’s sudden blackouts and that was what worried Furuhashi the most.

Hanamiya’s limbs remained weak, which almost made him trip during their walk back home. For Furuhashi, it seemed as if he was about to faint again and thus held him tightly, firmly surrounding Hanamiya’s chest with both of his arms, preventing him from falling. Such moment made his heart skip a beat, while fearing it might get worse than it already was.

Furuhashi wondered if Hanamiya’s condition really had improved at all.

···

Once they made it home, the very first thing Furuhashi told Hanamiya was to rest, giving him a book upon telling him so. Hanamiya gave him a slightly annoyed look while they talked. He believed the doctors’ news were something good and that it would be alright.

However, he was aware of how much Furuhashi could worry for him, specially when he noticed his limbs slightly trembling while he walked or when Hanamiya mentioned that he didn’t want to move at all that day. When he almost tripped while walking home, Furuhashi thought it was something worse, hence why he told Hanamiya to just rest.

While it was good to know that Furuhashi would be there for him, sometimes Hanamiya felt like he was exaggerating, and that was one of the many moments.

So, when Furuhashi headed towards the living room and sat besides him, having a small cup of tea, Hanamiya couldn’t keep himself and left the book on the kotatsu, nipping Furuhashi’s cheek to get his attention. Furuhashi turned to him, leaving the teacup on the kotatsu and gave him a slightly concerned look.

-Kojiro, you really should stop exaggerating. - Before Furuhashi could even say anything, Hanamiya continued. - Lately you’ve been acting as if I was about to die soon or later. I appreciate that you worry for me, but Jesus, you really do exaggerate at times.

Furuhashi could only lower his head upon the mans’ words. He then took a smalls sip of his tea and sighed, thinking Hanamiya wasn’t aware of his own condition. That, or that he really was exaggerating about it. Which seemed to be the most possible outcome.

-…I don’t really think you understand. - He sounded like he was talking to himself, and Hanamiya fixed his eyes on Furuhashis’, as if he wanted to know how he felt about all of that. - But, I can’t stand the thought of losing you. I hope you understand.

Hanamiya clicked his tongue.

-I told you.


	17. Useless (FuruHana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "furuhana with 80, my body is ready"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muda muda

Hanamiya wasn’t someone that cared too much about other people’s feelings, except his mothers’. When girls at his school gave him letters expressing how much they were in love with him, Hanamiya wouldn’t bother to read them, and instead, he’d reject them anyway, telling said girls that he wasn’t interested in relationships at all.

When his best friend realized that he’d fallen for Hanamiya, he knew it would be a really hard task for Hanamiya to notice his sudden crush on him. Furuhashi tried to do so by showing which he considered to be little affections signs, such as staying more than usual at practice or trying to talk to him more.

Yet Hanamiya wouldn’t notice him at all, and would take those signs as an stupid effort to get to spend more time with him. While he did appreciate those, Hanamiya still didn’t knew that Furuhashi had fallen hard for him.

For Hanamiya, they were good friends. On the other side, Furuhashi liked the fact that they shared a close friendship, but still wanted their relationship to move to the next stage. Furuhashi wanted to let Hanamiya know his true feelings towards him, but it sounded like more of an impossible task.

Specially knowing how cold Hanamiya could behave sometimes.  
···

When someone asked Hanamiya about his thoughts on love and romance, he would always reply with the same sentence.

“Love? Who does care about something so dumb?”

Furuhashi used to not pay too many attention to his feelings and just go with the flow. That was it, until he slowly began to fall for Hanamiya even more. Soon, those feelings would start to overwhelm him and he’d have no chance but to confess.

But how could he, someone that was barely in tune with other people’s feelings, ever confess to someone that just didn’t care about feelings and related things? Now it really felt like an impossible task. Their relationship had little to do with it, and if Furuhashi ever got to confess, Hanamiya wouldn’t only take it as a joke, but he would probably laugh at Furuhashi’s face, and treat him as if the boys’ feelings weren’t real.

It was mostly like as if Furuhashi wouldn’t be able to contain his feelings for too long, and, after making up multiple scenarios on his head about how it could turn to be like, he decided it would be best for him to just confess.

Furuhashi, of course, would have to do it the right way. He doesn’t want Hanamiya to laugh at him, nor to deny his feelings. He doesn’t want it to be a poor confession, nor he wants his confession to feel too affectionate or weird. All he’s aiming for is to make Hanamiya realize how he truly feels towards him, and nothing else.

He wonders if such a thing can happen.

···

Of course, Hanamiya doesn’t totally ignore his friends’ feelings. While he doesn’t usually care about how they feel, he tries to help -even if he doesn’t want to- when he feels that someone close to him is having a bad time.

This doesn’t include Furuhashi’s sudden strange behavior.

···

When they’re walking back home after practice, Furuhashi decides to bring the entire romance theme. Hanamiya can’t help but laugh at his sudden speech. He wonders why someone like Furuhashi, who’s already busy with studies, would ever mention anything concerning romance, or love.

-Your stamina has been improving a lot lately, Kojiro. And I appreciate it. Keep it like this.

Furuhashi’s the one that appreciates comments like those. However, he’s still waiting for the right moment to let Hanamiya know how much he’d fallen for him. And he has the “perfect” way to let him notice.

-Hanamiya, - his voice remains as cold and monotone as he is, and Hanamiya turns to him - be honest. What do you think about me?

Maybe that’s not the best question to ask, but Furuhashi’s aware of what he’s doing.

Hanamiya clicks his tongue, keeping a relaxed expression.

-What should I think? You’re one of my favorite players, and, even though you can be annoying or even unsettling at times, you’re a nice person to talk with. Just what did you want to hear?

Furuhashi did feel praised before Hanamiya’s words, yet that wasn’t what he wanted to hear at all. He thought Hanamiya would’ve noticed something concerning that slightly clingy behavior he’d been showing lately, and even point it out.

Maybe Hanamiya really wasn’t aware of Furuhashi’s true feelings towards him.

-Thanks, but I wonder if there’s something else you’d like to mention.

Now Furuhashi was starting to behave on an annoying way. Hanamiya doesn’t get the reference. He’s aware of Furuhashi’s weird behavior, and even though he does appreciate the fact that he practices harder than anyone else, Hanamiya has no clue on what he’s talking about.

-Explain.

-Just be honest. What am I to you?

Hanamiya raises an eyebrow, and he can’t help but think that there’s something wrong with Furuhashi. Only that could explain why he’s asking such dumb questions.

-Jesus… You’re a nice person, but sometimes you’re annoying as heck. - Specially right now. - What’re you trying to accomplish by all of thi-

All of the sudden, Furuhashi grabbed Hanamiya’s wrist, firmly, almost as if he wanted to leave a mark. Furuhashi just got tired of waiting. His idea wasn’t working out at all, and if he’d thought about it any harder, he probably would’ve thought about something better than trying to challenge Hanamiya.

Hanamiya didn’t react before his actions; he kept the same pissed-off expression and didn’t say anything. But he couldn’t help but wonder what he’d done in order to annoy Furuhashi -if such a thing was possible-.

They start eye contact, and Furuhashi takes a deep breath. He’ll regret what he’s about to say, specially in front of him.

-How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?

He says so on his usual monotone voice, yet it sounds like something’s been disturbing him. His expression hasn´t changed a bit, and Furuhashi doesn’t know why his “confession” ended up being like that. He thought it would go smoothly, as he planed, but not like that.

Before his sudden outburst, Hanamiya is unable to hold his laugher and cracks a cackle in front of him, breaking eye contact.

Maybe he was hiding something.

-Just how much of an idiot can you be, Kojiro? - Said boy slightly frowns, his expression overall doesn’t change a bit. - You thought I wouldn’t notice? Of course I would, dumbass.

-…Pardon me?


	18. Exaggerating (FuruHana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zugatakaizzou asked: "furuhana with 54? ;w;"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should start a "FuruHana requests".

That Furuhashi was concerned about Hanamiya’s state was something undeniable. Every time he felt like something was about to happen to Hanamiya, or that his state was rather weakened, he’d tell the boy to rest and Furuhashi himself would take responsibility of the chores.

Of course, Hanamiya was alright with this, but sometimes he felt like as if Furuhashi was exaggerating over his condition. After all, it wasn’t as bad as Furuhashi thought it to be, yet he still thought it could get worse.

Hanamiya kept reminding him that his condition was barely nothing, and that he could take care of himself. Because of this, Furuhashi thought that Hanamiya was developing some kind of hatred towards him, and slowly began to realize how overprotective he was being towards him. Which didn’t mean he would stop acting on an overprotective way towards him at times.

···

When he came back home, the very first thing Furuhashi did was heading towards Hanamiya’s room, where he knew he’d find him. 

And there he was, enjoying a small book while drinking a cup of tea, surrounded by nothing but the peaceful sound of raindrops and the warmth of the blanket surrounding him. Not only he was on such a warm, quiet state that even he wouldn’t be able to describe, but his state that day seemed healthier than usual.

If it wasn’t raining, he would totally go on a walk with Furuhashi.

Said boy interrupted Hanamiya’s reading by placing a small kiss on his forehead. Hanamiya doesn’t seem to care and ignores it, just clicking his tongue. With Furuhashi’s breath still against his face, he starts to become annoyed and wonders why he hasn’t left yet.

Furuhashi somehow notices this, and steps back. He too loves the sound of falling raindrops, and he just wants to spend a quiet evening with Hanamiya, doing nothing but reading long books and telling short stories to each other.

Yet he feels like Hanamiya wouldn’t agree with something like that. He’d rather spend time by himself, with his annoying partner only talking to him once he’d made dinner.

It’s times like these when Furuhashi starts to worry about their relationship. They’re close to each other and Furuhashi sure does like to spend time with him, but lately he’s been feeling like as if Hanamiya has begun to dislike him. They’ve been talking, of course, and he’s used to Hanamiya’s cold behavior, yet Furuhashi feels like something’s off with their relationship.

So he sighs, and decides to ask.

-Hanamiya, - he sits besides him, and the smaller man leaves the book on the desk, thus looking at Furuhashi - do you like spending time with me?

-Eh?

He doesn’t seem to understand that question. He does, in fact, like to spend time with Furuhashi, yet he just doesn’t understand why he’s so goddamn protecting towards him. 

Because he isn’t some kind of weird and fragile flower, and that’s what he wants Furuhashi to understand.

-Just be honest with me. Do you dislike me?

Hanamiya remains silent for a moment and then laughs. He doesn’t get why Furuhashi is making such dumb questions all of the sudden. He’s used to Furuhashi making stupid questions, but he never thought that someone as clingy as him would ever doubt about their relationship.

Afterwards, he nips Furuhashi’s ear, and said man looks at him. Hanamiya doesn’t look back at him either, and he’d love to end the conversation as soon as possible. He doesn’t mind spending time with Furuhashi, but would’ve loved to stay reading.

-What’re you saying? I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem. - That sudden response manages to calm down Furuhashi for a mere second. - Yet I’ve told you before. I know how to take care of myself.


	19. Weak (HaraZaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sent before the 23rd (if you haven't noticed...).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kisecchinosedai asked: "Then could you please write some hurt/comfort (after losing a game, maybe?) with Hara in it? Only if you want to and it doesn't need to be now and stuff"

They’ve lost to Seirin once again, about half an hour before. He’d seen his captain, whom he thought would ignore that loss, almost breaking down at the lockers, claiming it was his fault. He’d seen his team devastated after looking at their scores. Because, after all, they’ve lost their last ticket to the Winter Cup. Their last year at the basketball club had finished without none of them expecting it, thanks to that same stupid basketball team that’d won against them last year.

Yet Hara’s behavior hadn’t changed at all, not even after such a terrible loss. God, that fucker even smiled during their retirement.

And Yamazaki wondered why he’s acting like that. Sure, he’s been there for Hara during some of his worst breakdowns, and sometimes Hara broke down because of stupid reasons, but he couldn’t understand why Hara wasn’t bothered at all by their loss.

They didn’t talk while they walked home. Which was weird, because Hara would usually come up with stupid conversation topics and drag Yamazaki into endless talks about bands and videogames. This time, however, he said nothing, but it kinda made sense to Yamazaki. Yet he couldn’t help but feel bad towards his friend, and not only because it was fairly easy for him to empathise with his friends’ feelings.

Because Hara had always been really good when hiding his feelings, and it was something even Yamazaki couldn’t fix or predict.

He doesn’t know what to say. Hell, Yamazaki doesn’t even know if saying anything would be good right now. He can’t tell if Hara’s hiding something again, or if he just doesn’t want to talk. Yamazaki has the urge to hold his hand tightly and tell him that it’ll be alright. That they can still play basketball and that the team will come back, perhaps stronger than before.

He doesn’t want to see Hara like that. 

It’s even worse than seeing him during one of his many breakdowns, when all he could do was to sob on Yamazaki’s shoulder, his voice getting raspier as time passed, cold hands holding Yamazaki’s wrists with such strength that he wasn’t surprised when the mark wouldn’t fade away so easily. Meanwhile, Yamazaki just stroked his head, already knowing it wouldn’t work yet he kept doing it for some reason, while telling him that it wouldn’t happen again.

This time was different. Walking through an empty street filled by nothing but a crow’s cawing and soft breezes, the night sky falling upon them and clouds almost covering both moon and stars, none of them said anything. Yamazaki could almost hear Hara’s breathing: slow, yet rather agitated, as if he was unsure about something. For Yamazaki, it seemed like as if Hara wanted to show even the tiniest of smiles, as if he wanted Yamazaki to not worry about him.

Hara’s looking at the floor now. He’s immersed in his mind. He feels like it’s his fault, and that numb feeling is back. But he won’t break down before his friend once again. He doesn’t want Yamazaki to see him like that, even though he’s seen him breaking down many times before. He doesn’t want Yamazaki to feel as if he’s nothing but a nuisance, someone Hara can only rely on when he’s sad.

So he gazes at Yamazaki for a moment, watery silver eyes hidden between silk, light-purple hair, and takes yet another deep breath, hoping his friend doesn’t ask him anything concerning his status.

···

The next day, Yamazaki chose to visit him. Yes, Hara still was the same cheerful yet annoying individual he knew, yet he really was hiding something. Nobody from his class but Yamazaki had noticed this. Hara knew he’d noticed, yet he chose to not say anything, because he didn’t want to show any weakness.

He lays on his bed, both arms and legs spread and he feels weak anyways, because he chose to be a coward instead of confronting his own feelings. Once again, hiding his feelings from his best friend was easier than just admitting that yes, he didn’t want to leave the club and he felt like total shit when they lost. He doesn’t want Yamazaki to see him cry again. He wants to be strong, but that’s his weakness.

When Yamazaki opens the door and joins his room, the very first thing he sees is Hara sitting on the bed, writing something down on his notebook, with a tiny smile on his face, paler skin than usual and he’s wearing one of those oversized sweaters once again. As soon as he hears someone step in, Hara turns to him, leaving both the notebook and the pen back on the table, showing a smile that’s almost enough to hide all his insecurities and his guilt.

-Good to see you, Zaki - he waves, and the redhead can’t help but look at him with empty green eyes, lowering them as he walks towards his friend, and Hara doesn’t understand why he’s behaving like that. - What’s with that face, man? Y'should be smiling, just like this.

Then he smiles, but for both of them, it doesn’t feel like a real smile. In fact, it’s a forced smile, and Hara’s just trying his best in order to make Yamazaki happy. He wants Yamazaki to understand that no, there’s nothing wrong with him, and that he’s totally over that match.

They both know it’s a fake smile, and they know it happens for a reason.  
-Hara - he mutters, sitting besides his friend, half-frowning and rather tense, so he sighs and tries to smile but he can’t. Not until Hara stops pretending. - The thing is, there’s something I’d like to tell you.

Yamazaki’s voice is harsh, even more than usual, and it’s as if he was muttering to himself. Words vanish in the air and Hara can’t but nod silently at him. He wonders if there’s something wrong with Yamazaki, being aware at the same time that there is with him.

And Hara’s just waiting for Yamazaki to leave him on his own so he can be with himself and stop pretending. He’s close to yet another breakdown, yet he isn’t willing to cry in front of his friend once again.

-What’s it?

All of the sudden, Yamazaki’s eyes change into a brighter shade of green he hasn’t seen before, as if he was about to ask him something important. At least it’s important to him, and he doesn’t know if Hara will reply at all. He doesn’t even know if Hara will pay any attention to him.

He raises his head, not willing to make any eye contact and Hara tilts his head, about to ask him if there’s something wrong.

But there isn’t. There’s something wrong, yes, but not with Yamazaki.

-See, it’ll be worse if you hide your feelings and shit. I know I shouldn’t be saying this, but-

Before Yamazaki can finish off his sentence, Hara turns to him, a quiet yet unsettled expression and his smile has vanished all of the sudden. He doesn’t know how to feel nor how to react towards this, specially when Yamazaki’s in front of him, almost judging him with his gaze.

All of the sudden, Hara tightly surrounds him with his arms, a hug that doesn’t feel warm at all, and a confused Yamazaki isn’t sure on how to react towards this. Burying his head on the redhead’s shoulder, he firmly grabs Yamazaki’s sweater, and said boy immediately brings one of his hands to Hara’s back, patting it. Hara’s heartbeats are fast: he’s nervous and he doesn’t want to admit it, but hiding it is only making things worse.

He remains silent for a moment, until Yamazaki hears a little sob escaping from Hara’s lips, as his grip becomes even stronger, as if he could tear through Yamazaki’s clothes. And, for some reason, it makes him feel like absolute shit. Because Hara’s not just upset over a basketball match, but there’s far more going on with his life.

Yet he doesn’t say anything, because he doesn’t want to feel like he’s bothering anyone.

Sobs suddenly turn into tears and he mutters something under his breath, yet Yamazaki can’t hear him at all. Not even he knows what he’d just said now, and he feels unable to control himself at all. His heartbeats have intensified and Yamazaki can do nothing but gently pat his head, unsure if, this time, he’ll be able to comfort Hara at all. Because not only he’s crying over the fact that his basketball career is  _over_ , but he’s crying over many other personal shit he wouldn’t be able to tell Yamazaki about.

-Y-You can cry all you want - he stutters, and his friends’ sobs aren’t helping at all. Now he’s feeling like shit himself, and while he can’t exactly tell how Hara’s feeling, he knows it’ll take him a long time to soothen up. - Just, don’t blame it on yourself. It would fuck me up even more, y'know.


	20. Volume (HaraZaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I don't write fluff with these two :').

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "HEY HEY HEY harazaki with #10, please and thanks!"

They were hanging out at Hara’s room, a tiny room surrounded by soft, gentle light from the outside, a bunch of band posters and a quiet atmosphere that soon would be interrupted by the crashing sound of cymbals, which surprisingly didn’t come from Hara’s drums.

Yamazaki frowned at this sound, turning off his gaming device and leaving it on the desk, along many sweets wrappers and diverse school projects. He knew about Hara’s habits and how annoying most of them were, yet he still couldn’t predict when he’d pick up his phone and blast any song he wanted.

And, each time this happened, he couldn’t be more annoyed.

-Lower the volume, can you? - he growled at Hara as he sat back on the bed, legs spread and he lowered his back, looking at the floor, as if he was ignoring Hara. But he wasn’t. He just wanted Hara to lower the goddamn volume.

-And why don’t you just enjoy the music, man? - The blond tapped his fingers along the music on Yamazaki’s shoulders, getting closer to the taller boy, and while Yamazaki wasn’t bothered at all by this, all he wanted was to Hara to stop playing music that loud. - Anyway, I’ve downloaded a few songs you might like.

The redhead rolled his eyes internally as Hara clung to him, music getting louder as each second passed and he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle it. He didn’t care at all about Hara attempting to cuddle with him or trying to find his ticklish spots, nor would get angry at him because of his finger-tapping and gum habits.

All he needed was Hara to understand that he shouldn’t play music that loudly. God, it was giving him the worst of headaches.

Still, he didn’t know what Hara meant by “songs he might like”, because he rarely mentioned which kind of music he enjoyed. He doesn’t recall discussing about music with Hara, since he’d always ended up interrupting to talk about something that happened to one of his favourite idols. And, really, it was annoying, but Yamazaki knew he couldn’t do anything to avoid it.

He’d previously introduced Hara to the vast world of fighting games (and Hara sucked at them even more than he did), and there were many songs and sountracks from those games which he loved. However, he was unable to picture Hara finding (and downloading) any of those songs just for him.

It was one of Hara’s many cuddles what made him snap out of his mind, the blonds’ arms surrounding his ribcage and his head near Yamazaki’s neck, cold skin against warm skin and he couldn’t help but leave tiny kisses on his necks’ back. And Yamazaki wasn’t any bothered by this; in fact, it kind of helped him calm down, and if it wasn’t for Hara’s terribly loud music, he would even enjoy it.

Really, Hara could be someone rather quiet, even cute at times. If he could just turn off his phone for a moment, they would spend such a peaceful moment together, with Hara’s breath against his neck, mumbling nonsense onto his ear and probably tracing some kisses on his neck. And Yamazaki would probably fall asleep if such a thing happened, with Hara ranting at him if it happened.

Once the song was over, Yamazaki felt like as if his ongoing headache would never fade away. Hara kept cuddling with him, trying to get the redhead to say anything, and he couldn’t care less about which song would come up next, as it seemed that both of them wanted to enjoy some time with each other.

…That was it, until the next song began. It was a song from a well-known 90’s fighting game which Yamazaki ranted a lot about, and, as soon as it began, an excited Yamazaki lifted his fists up in the air, almost yelling. A shocked Hara stepped backwards, almost falling off, and immediately knew he’d made a good decision by downloading that game’s soundtrack.

It didn’t took Hara too long to notice that yes, perhaps his phone’s volume was way too high, and as soon as Yamazaki calmed down he tried to reach for his phone, so he could lower it, as he felt like Yamazaki was annoyed by such intense volume.

When he tried to reach for it, however, Yamazaki stole the phone from Hara’s hands right in front of him, with such reflexes even Hanamiya would be afraid. He initially thought that Yamazaki, pissed-off like no one else, would turn the volume down by himself, but when he saw the bloodthirst gaze on his eyes, he knew he was wrong.

-No, wait! This is my favourite song! - he growled at Hara, and said boy didn’t know whether to laugh or rant at him. - What are you doing?

-W-well - he stuttered for a second, biting his thumb and Yamazaki sighed, wondering why he’d gotten so angry all of the sudden -, I thought it was too loud and… Kinda wanted to lower the volume a bit.

-Then you should’ve said it before!

Yamazaki then muffled Hara’s hair, rather roughly and smiled at him, somewhat angry, and while he’d been wanting to ask Hara to turn off the volume for quite a while now, he’d suddenly decided to just enjoy the music as Hara told him before.

Specially if the blond was cuddling with him, just like before.


	21. Luck (MidoTaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i'm so bad with these two gfhgf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akaiyutsuki asked: "MidoTaka + 4 please? ^^"

It was one of those days when Midorima couldn’t help but wonder if there was something wrong with Oha Asa’s staff. His sign hadn’t ranked first, or between the third highest spots, for almost a week. While he felt heavily disappointed with Oha Asa’s staff, he couldn’t do anything but watch and buy his lucky items as usual, hoping it would help improve his luck.

Meanwhile, Takao couldn’t help but laugh at him. Because, during 3 consecutive days, Scorpios had ranked very high at Oha Asa’s rankings, even ranking first, and Midorima almost refused to buy Takao’s lucky items. But, as the luck-obsessed teen he was, he ended up doing it, even if he didn’t want to.

-Really, Shin-chan? - He chuckled, holding a big-sized stuffed cat, as the green-haired teen picked up a can of red bean soup from the vending machine near them. - 12th place? My, you must be really angry then!

Midorima lowered his head, sighing, and stuttered for a moment. And not only that, but Takao’s sign had ranked 1st on that day. The hawk had been unbearable during those last days, and as soon as they met that day, Midorima hoped for the best, even though Oha Asa was against him that day and Takao could embarrass him at any given moment.

-Hmph. You’re really naive, Takao. I’m a patient man, unlike someone else - Upon hearing this, Takao pouted at him, still being unable to hold his laugher. But Midorima was right, and it was something he couldn’t deny. - Still, we should find my lucky item as soon as possible. Who knows what might happen to-

Before Midorima could finish off his sentence, something liquid-ish fell on his shoulder. While he initially thought it was just rain (there weren’t any clouds in the sky), he knew it was something worse right when Takao began to laugh loudly in the middle of the street, people looking at them and some of them chuckling too.

It’d been a bird. A sickened Midorima couldn’t help but stare at tiny feces a bird had dropped on his shoulder, blaming himself because he didn’t bring any tissues with him. Takao did, but chose to mock Midorima instead, and laugh at the man as he thought on how to wipe those feces off his t-shirt.

Tissues were Midorima’s lucky item that day, concretely mint-green tissues, and Takao sure would have a good time by watching Midorima slowly lose his temper. The green-haired teen hadn’t considered that Takao might have his lucky item, so he didn’t bother to ask him.

- _Takao_ \- he growled, climbing on the rickshaw, and Takao shook his arms in front of everyone that had gathered around them, asking them to leave.

After they left, Takao stood next to the rickshaw, near Midorima, and the latter suspected that Takao might’ve been hiding something. Yes, that hawk loved to tease Midorima, and sometimes he could be far worse than Midorima expected him to be, but embarrassing him in front of a crowd? 

Usually Takao just played dumb pranks on him, but Midorima would’ve never seen something like that coming. Even if it had to do with horoscopes.

-If something else happens, it’ll be your fault, Takao.

-What? - Takao chuckled, turning to his partner, and he was unable to handle anything. Neither Midorima’s expression, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed, nor the prank he’d just pulled on him. - Are you jealous or something, Shin-chan? Is it because my sign is far ahead from yours?

The taller boy sighed, picking up Takao’s stuffed cat and placed it inside the rickshaw. He was still suspecting on Takao, though.

-…Let’s just go and find my lucky item.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when the fic doesn't show up even after you've updated it.


	22. Embarrassed (AbeMiha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember how to write abemiha ;; it's been months since I write for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoemine: Can I make a request? AbeMiha (if you watched oofuri) + 7

There were many things Abe knew about Mihashi. He knew about Mihashi’s lack of confidence, about his impressive cooking skills, and he was well aware of how much Mihashi had been improving his pitching ever since they met. He knew about his fear of failure, and together they’ve strived to improve their teamwork as much as possible.

But there were little things he didn’t knew about Mihashi, nor he’d expected Mihashi to do. And it was that very day when he found out something about Mihashi that he never expected he to like. It didn’t have anything to do with baseball, and it wasn’t Mihashi trying to improve his social skills.

-What’s that, Mihashi? - He pointed at a small charm Mihashi had placed on his phone earlier (concretely, a tiny cat charm), and half-shaking, the smaller boy stuttered, hiding his phone from Abe’s sight. Really, sometimes Abe couldn’t handle him at all. - Just tell me!

-L-Lucky… Lucky item… - Raising an eyebrow at him, Abe thought it was someone else’s lucky item, probably his mothers’. But he wasn’t ready to hear Mihashis’ following words. - I-It’s my lucky i-item of the day… A-A white cat charm!

Abe couldn’t help but chuckle at him and a scared Mihashi stepped backwards, trying to hide his shame from Abe, hands trembling and he softly rubbed his charm, hoping it’d give him good luck. He was afraid that Abe might rant about his lucky item, claiming that luck was nothing but a dumb concept and that he should forget about lucky items.

Mihashi did trust Abe (at least he tried to), yet he was unable to see Abe not laughing at his lucky item. Aside from Abe, Tajima already knew about Mihashis’ lucky items, and he’d reacted pretty well before them. Now, he wasn’t so sure about Abe. While they trusted each other, he still felt like as if Abe was judging him for every little thing he did.

-Really? I didn’t knew you were into horoscopes, Mihashi - He tried to reach for Mihashi’s phone, wanting to take a look at the charm, and Mihashi kept hiding it and moving away from him, shy as always. - I just want to see your charm, why’re you being like that?

That day, Oha-Asa had mentioned that Taurus shouldn’t stay too close to Sagittarius for long periods of time, or else, their luck will decrease. But Mihashi would’ve never expected Abe to drop by at his home all of the sudden, and Abe probably had no clue about Oha-Asa.

If he had to explain it to Abe, whom probably thought that horoscopes were dumb, not only he wouldn’t be able to do it, but Abe would probably laugh on his face.

-A-Abe-kun, sorry, but - he muttered, doing his best to look away from Abe, but once again, Abe’s burning gaze would drag his eyes back to him, blinking repeatedly, and Mihashi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down -, m-my horoscope says no.

Abe turned to him, eyebrows frowned and a slightly annoyed expression, and, although scared, Mihashi was thankful that Abe wasn’t laughing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't got many drabble requests this winter (which is better, because I need to focus on 1 fic + 1 translation).
> 
> Please correct me if I made any mistake, and leave a comment if you can!


	23. Stargazing (TsukkiYama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by the lovely weakeninghope, who wanted tsukkiyama + 6 (things you said under the stars and in the grass)

Tsukishima wasn’t one to hang out with people, unless it was Yamaguchi, that kid he’d saved from a bunch of bullies during elementary school, or his teammates, which he could barely bear. He also wasn’t one to step outside his home, unless he wanted to buy a new CD or had to attend school and practice. Tsukishima often came off as someone cold, that didn’t care about his classmates’ feelings, and someone that just wasn’t interested in talking. For some people, Tsukishima’s behavior was cool.

Yamaguchi was one of them. Ever since Tsukishima had saved him from those bullies, Yamaguchi had become oddly attached to him, to the point he even idolized Tsukishima, not only as a volleyball player, but also as a friend. He would follow the blonde pretty much everywhere, praising him for the smallest things, and Yamaguchi wouldn’t deny that he felt safe around Tsukishima. Hell, the reason as why Yamaguchi had joined Karasuno’s volleyball club on the first place. Yamaguchi wasn’t just there to endlessly praise Tsukishima; he wanted the blonde to acknowledge him in some kind of way. To value him the same way Yamaguchi valued him.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima could bear Yamaguchi, up to a point. Most of the time, he thought that his freckled friend was exaggerating, to the point he even found him annoying. But Tsukishima didn’t hate Yamaguchi; in fact, they actually got along, and the blonde enjoyed spending time with him, up to a point. Tsukishima was more of an introvert: he wasn’t scared of the outside, just that he didn’t like going outside, unless it was because of practice. Just attending practice was already exhausting to him. And, no matter how many times Akiteru wanted him to go outside more often; Tsukishima had always preferred staying at home, where nobody -aside from his brother- could annoy him.

“It’ll be nice, Tsukki! - the freckled boy smiled at him, with stars on his eyes. With that innocent look on his eyes, it was hard for Tsukishima to deny his petition.”

Unable to reject Yamaguchi’s request, Tsukishima had sneaked outside home after Akiteru and his mother fell asleep, only to find Yamaguchi awaiting outside home, with the brightest of grins and the kindest of looks. Meanwhile, Tsukishima had small bags under his eyes and was still on his pajamas. Not that he cared, since it was summer, and therefore, it was warm. He followed his freckled friend all along the neighbourhood, until they reached the westernmost part of the city, where the was nothing but a large field and a star-filled sky, with the Moon ruling over the sky. All that could be heard were an owl’s hooting off the distance, and each of the boys’ breathing as they lied on the field, surrounded by nothing but the grass around them, and some small flowers.

And Tsukishima had forgotten his headphones at home, which made it better for him to rest his head on the grass. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi’s arms and legs were all spread on the grass, with him breathing fresh air, and nothing that could bother them. The sky above them, pitch-black, filled only with stars and a full moon, was almost soothing to look at. At least, it was for Yamaguchi, who could forget about all his issues and his anxiety by just staring at the Moon above him. For a dull moment, he turned his star-filled eyes to Tsukishima, who wasn’t paying any attention to the scenery around them. Tsukishima barely payed any attention to his freckled friend, but, when he noticed the stars on his eyes, as well as his child-like look, Tsukishima was unable to take his eyes off him. There was something dazzling about Yamaguchi, even more than the Moon itself, and Tsukishima couldn’t tell if it was Yamaguchi’s smile, or his freckles, spread throughout his cheeks just like tiny stars.

-Tsukki - Yamaguchi whispered, turning his eyes to the sky above them -, I thought you were going to… Reject my request at first.

The blonde sighed.

-Why should it matter? At least it’s quiet here. Anyway - now both boys looked away from each other, staring at the infinite sky, and Yamaguchi tried to count each of the stars -, do you even know which time is it? It’s really late, Yamaguchi.

-I’m aware of that. However…

Tsukishima wouldn’t be lying if he said that he was expecting some kind of romantic bullshit coming from Yamaguchi. It would be followed by a silent, yet strong “pathetic” coming from Tsukishima’s tongue, firmly rejecting anything Yamaguchi wanted to tell him, and he would care about Yamaguchi’s reaction the least. After all, Tsukishima Kei wasn’t made for romantic nonsense: he was more than alright with being one of Yamaguchi’s closest friends, if not the only one, and if their relationship ended up turning into a romantic one, Tsukishima would surely be disappointed on himself.

It didn’t mean that Tsukishima hated romance. He didn’t fully hate romance; it just wasn’t his thing. Tsukishima didn’t hate couples; he hated the way in which couples would kiss in front of him at the worst times, and hated how severely overrated romance was. At least, to him. He didn’t know about Yamaguchi’s opinion regarding this, but he’d assumed that Yamaguchi would be more than alright with them being boyfriends or something alike. Sometimes it had seemed like Yamaguchi had nearly confessed to him. And Tsukishima wouldn’t reject his confession; he’d just spit a “pathetic” to his face, and nothing else. Maybe Yamaguchi would cry, or he’d start to hate Tsukishima, but it wasn’t any of the blond’s concern.

Now, why was Tsukishima thinking about all that nonsense? He was supposed to look at the sky, or talk with Yamaguchi. He wasn’t supposed to make up dumb scenarios on his head: that wasn’t anything usual coming from him. All he could expect, again, was romantic bullshit.

-However?

-I just wanted to… Spend some time together.

The blonde had been right.

- _Yamaguchi_ \- he clicked his tongue, and the freckled boy couldn’t avoid turning to him, ignoring the Moon above him -, we already walk to school together. Isn’t that enough?

Instead of feeling disappointed, Yamaguchi snorted at his friend, who didn’t felt any offended by it. After all, Yamaguchi had been expecting a reply just like that. He didn’t know if there was any key to Tsukishima’s stone-cold heart, or if the blonde had some kind of nerve which he could touch to trigger Tsukishima’s inexistent feelings. After all, Tsukishima was like the Moon itself; beautiful and soothing to look at, but full of mysteries. Except that the Moon wasn’t as rude as Tsukishima was, but Yamaguchi already got used to Tsukishima’s sarcastic comments, as well as his indifferent personality.

The freckled boy smiled, and looked up to the sky, which seemed much bigger than it was before. Some stars had vanished, but the Moon still was there, just like Tsukishima.

-I know, Tsukki, but the thing is - he paused for a moment, and Tsukishima decided to pay attention to him, just for once -, that I _love_ spending time with you.

“Pathetic” was everything Tsukishima could say about this. But Tsukishima was human too, and humans were supposed to keep secrets. Tsukishima wasn’t also someone to show his feelings, unless it was someone he cared about. Yamaguchi was one of them, and Tsukishima didn’t know where to start. He was well-aware of what Yamaguchi had just told him, and Tsukishima felt the same way towards him. 

Except that he didn’t like Yamaguchi as much as the freckled boy liked him.  
Uncertain of Yamaguchi’s reaction upon his words, he spoke, as a gust of wind shook the grass beneath them, and caressed their skins. The Moon, still ruling all over the sky, hadn’t moved the slightest bit.

-Yamaguchi-

-Y-yes? - he stuttered.

-You’re a nice person too.

Tsukishima didn’t have to turn his head to know that Yamaguchi would cry of happiness after his words.


	24. Kilometres (HaraZaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my lovely nyktophil asked for harazaki + 15 (things you said with too many miles between us)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hara doesn't live in tokyo here; he lives in sapporo. therefore, he doesn't play on kirisaki daiichi's basketball team
> 
> with this, semana santa requests are done ~

_Two weeks_.

That’s how long it had been since Hara and Yamazaki last spoke via Skype. With both of them being busy with their exams, it had been almost impossible for them to message each other, even during weekends. Sometimes, Yamazaki had even forgotten that he was supposed to talk to him, while Hara sometimes had left small messages inbetween breaks.

At times, Hara thought that it didn’t have anything to do with exams; that Yamazaki was ignoring him, perhaps on purpose. If it eventually turned out to be like that, then, Hara wouldn’t be surprised at all, since he knew that, soon or later, Yamazaki would end up leaving him alone. And Hara was already used to people leaving him all the time, so it wouldn’t hurt at all. Except that, this time, it would. Yamazaki was more than special to Hara: he’d supported him when not even his family would, had comforted him when he’d been depressed or failed some exams, and had always been there whether Hara needed some help.

Exams had ruined almost everything. Those hour-long talks which often lasted until late in the night were nearly gone, and those times in which they would turn on their web-cams and just look at each other without saying anything, simply looking at the other’s smile, were long gone. Now all that was left were short messages and photos, most of them coming from Hara, whoses self-esteem had slowly dropped since his second year had begun. He wished that he could just move all the way to Meguro, where Yamazaki lived, and spend all the time with him, the only person that made him feel safe when he thought that he was alone.

They’d first met nearly three years ago, when their high school lives began. At first, Hara had thought that Yamazaki would just talk to him once, but he’d found himself amazed when the latter sent him a friend request. Not only Hara did accept, but he also gave Yamazaki his Skype account at the same time, to make sure they would keep in touch. And Yamazaki accepted his request. He didn’t exactly look any suspicious to Hara, but the latter was afraid that he would fuck up at some point and would ruin their growing relationship. And, when it came down to relationships, Hara was afraid, to the point in which relationships had turned against him, and the simple thought of having a friend, or just talking to someone, was enough to send shivers down his spine. That’s how Hara had spent his last middle school years: avoiding as many people as possible, so he wouldn’t embarrass himself before them.

But, as soon as Yamazaki first sent him a message, Hara almost fell off his seat. That someone would ever start a conversation instead of him was something Hara had thought that would never happen to him. Those small messages later grew into Skype calls, some of them with webcams, in which Hara would often hide his face from the redhead, with the latter often snorting at him because of this, claiming that he was kind of cute. And Hara never knew how to respond to that kind of compliments, since not even his parents or brothers had complimented him like that before. Embarrassed, he would turn away from the screen and from Yamazaki, trying to hide his shame, while dragging a small laugh from the redhead at the same time. Sometimes, Hara’s anxiety had prevented him from talking, and Yamazaki had told him to take his time and to not force himself to talk.

Many times Hara had wondered if it would be possible for him to cross the screen, just to meet Yamazaki at Meguro. That redhead had been one of the few people -aside from his older brother, which Hara couldn’t bear at times- that had actually been kind towards him; Hara’s classmates either ignored or made fun of him, which had lead him into thinking that it was impossible for him to make any friends. But Yamazaki wasn’t like them. He’d shown Hara that there was a small glimpse of hope left in the world; that he could trust someone, and that he was important. At first, Hara couldn’t believe him at all, and had just assumed that Yamazaki simply wanted him to stop being so goddamn depressed. However, as time slowly passed, Hara had learned to trust Yamazaki, and to trust people once again.

That’s when, after exams began and Yamazaki stopped messaging him for nearly two weeks, Hara began to worry. Not just about him, but about their relationship as well. He knew that it wasn’t his fault; that Yamazaki struggled like nobody else with high school and exams. But Hara couldn’t help feeling like he’d done something for Yamazaki to not talk to him like he used to. That’s why, after he finished up his winter exams, he began a conversation for the first time.

“zakiiii ~~”

“i know we havent been talking lately,,, sorry man :^(”

Hara was expecting Yamazaki to not reply, and, therefore, to ignore him. But he wasn’t expecting _someone_ to toggle Skype’s video chat, nor to meet those forest-green eyes and that childish smile once again, after two weeks. A well-known song, which belonged to one of his favorite videogames, could be heard on the background, and the boys’ room was still as messy as Hara could recall.

It drew the brightest of smiles on his face.

-Two weeks, are you kidding!? - Yamazaki shouted, and his older brother asked him to shut up from the living room. - I-I’m sorry! Exams were really fucking hard and I nearly forgot about ya… Have you been doing well?

When Hara’s smile faded, Yamazaki already knew the answer. He didn’t know why he’d ask something like that, after he’d spent two weeks without talking to him. For a moment, he wanted to reach for Hara’s head and pat it, until he recalled that he would just end up touching a screen which separated them.

In these cases, Yamazaki’s smile was more than enough to cheer Hara up. Said boy lowered his head for a moment, trying to chase away each one of those bad thoughts that had been flowing throughout his mind, and Yamazaki, who still didn’t know Hara’s true self, wondered if there was something wrong, aside from the fact that Hara was still as insecure as before they’d met.

One of Hara’s eyes was nearly visible, its icy gaze piercing deep inside Yamazaki’s soul, and he showed the redhead a tiny smile, in order to hide away his insecurities.

-Y-Yeah - he nodded. - Just that…

It didn’t took Yamazaki too long to figure out what Hara was about to say. Frowning at him, he leaned closer to his laptop, and Hara thought that he’d fucked up his speech once again.

-Have you missed me, _Kazu_?

-…I did - Hara silently nodded at him, with his voice slowly turning wobbly as he spoke.

Yamazaki couldn’t help but laugh at him. It wasn’t the offensive kind of laugh; Hara’s comment had sounded funny to him, in such a way he couldn’t help it. He could understand why Hara had missed him, since he’d felt the same way towards him. Except that, because of exams, he’d reached a point in which he knew he’d forgot something, but he couldn’t figure out what. Or who.

For Hara, Yamazaki looked somewhat clueless. But, after his sudden reply, he understood why. If Hara had been told that someone had missed him, then, he just wouldn’t know if replying would be the best idea.

He tilted his head, and asked the very first question that came to his mind. Something fairly usual on him.

-H-How have your exams been, Zaki? - he asked excitedly, slightly stuttering as he spoke. Yamazaki was glad that he’d asked, since both his family and his teammates had assumed that he’d failed all of them. - Since you’ve been gone for so long, then, you probably did your best… I know that sounded kind of-

-Eh, don’t worry! - he moved away from the computer, carrying that bright smile of his, and Hara’s day was enlightened. - I’m pretty damn sure I’m going to pass Biology and Chemistry as well. Everything else should be alright, but I’ve seriously struggled a lot with Modern History. What about you?

“I really like talkin’ to you.”

-I really like talkin’ to you, Zaki - Hara’s brain had betrayed him once again.

-Excuse me?

-N-Nothin’! Modern History is surprisingly easy for me, so - he looked away from the screen, regretting what he’d just said -, if you ever need any help for that, then…

-Ah, sure!

The fact that Hara’s fingers had been shaking throughout their entire conversation probably meant something good.


	25. Grocery list (FuruHana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "furuhana 40 (have i entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile at me?)"

There he was, buying cheap food at that small store near home. It had been the third time in which Hanamiya would ask Furuhashi to take care of the team by himself, and the third time in which Hanamiya had gone shopping for goods and had been gone until late in the evening. Not that Furuhashi had bothered to ask him the reason as why he needed so much time to pick a specific brand of noodles; he knew that, no matter how much he asked, Hanamiya would never tell him. But he knew that Hanamiya had to spend lots of times alone because of his mother’s business: that was his only clue.

From Hanamiya to Furuhashi, and now from Furuhashi to the only third year that hadn’t left after Hanamiya had took over the team early that year. The dead-eyed, pessimist-looking boy had decided to follow Hanamiya, in order to find an answer as why he needed so long to buy a bunch of pre-made food. It hadn’t been anything like one of Yamazaki’s stealth-mission games, where being careful was the key. Furuhashi was already incredibly silent by himself, almost like a ghost -if his appearance didn’t say enough-, and Hanamiya had only turned twice during his walk. And yes, Furuhashi was well-aware that skipping practice was wrong, and that Hanamiya would triple his schedule if he found out. That was what he cared about the least.

“It takes the captain nearly 15 minutes to get to the store”, he thought, hiding behind a pole nearby the store. “Regarding how long he needs to go home, he probably needs about an hour to finish”. 

There was a sale going on, so he’d thought that Hanamiya would finish sooner. Except that he didn’t: his captain spent the same 10 goddamn minutes looking for the same cup noodles, miso, seasonings, rice and, of course, chocolate. It reminded Furuhashi that his sister had asked for some manjuu that morning. While one side of his wanted to wait for his captain to exit the store, Furuhashi had to ignore it. He would have gotten caught earlier or soon.

As soon as he entered the store, he saw his captain’s small figure standing right in front of him, carrying a plastic bag with miso and diverse seasonings. Hanamiya turned to him with that sharp gaze of his, showing a smirk that could’ve killed Furuhashi right there. The latter kept those empty eyes and that indifferent look, as if he was judging the boy in front of him. There wasn’t anybody at the shop but the two of them and the clerk, and one of those electronic-like, catchy songs was playing. Hanamiya thought it was annoying, and turned back to the shelves.

-You’ve been following me the entire time, haven’t you, Kojiro?

His comment hadn’t surprised Furuhashi the least. Something expected coming from such a genius. The smaller boy examined the shelves all over and over, looking for a cheap-but-good rice bag, and Furuhashi simply stood there, wondering if helping his captain would lessen the chances of his practice schedule being tripled.

But, before he could ask, Furuhashi thought about a comment that, while clever, would make Hanamiya upset at him. If such a thing was possible.

-Hanamiya - he spoke, stepping towards the other side of the shelves, which contained diverse sweets -, for someone as intelligent as you are, I thought you wouldn’t take so long to buy.

The clerk snorted. There were only three people that could retort to Hanamiya that way without dying, and Furuhashi was one of them -they were good friends, so Hanamiya had to ignore them-. But it wasn’t as effective as any of Imayoshi Shouichi’s comments could be, since it’d only made Hanamiya twitch an eyebrow in annoyance, without losing his focus on the search for the perfect rice bag.

Meanwhile, Furuhashi had already found the manjuu he’d been looking for.  
-You could at least help me - he complained with a lazy voice, grabbing a bag of koshihikari rice. -  The grocery list is quite long this time.

-Really? - He stepped back towards Hanamiya, who looked like he’d found the perfect rice. It was cheap too.

-Mom will be gone for four days, I’ve already told you - he picked up a small paper from his pocket, walking towards the vegetables section. - At least, help.

By the tone of his voice, Furuhashi could tell that Hanamiya was stressed as he’d never been before. Unlike him, Furuhashi had never spent more than one day alone at home, nor he could tell how tedious it could be. But the team itself stressed Hanamiya more than taking care of home could ever do. Many times he’d wished that he could just take a rest, was it at a library or at a bathhouse, but he just couldn’t, no matter how much he wished for it. The basketball team, the Student Committee, his personal life; it was surprising that Hanamiya was still alive after everything.

Little did he know that the people that supported him the most were his own teammates -those guys that had managed to get themselves killed more than once- and Furuhashi himself.

···

Furuhashi’s phone marked nearly half past 6 in the evening. The sky had now turned fully orange, with only a few clouds remaining, all of them dyed in warm tones, and the temperature was as pleasant as it could be; something which had marked the very beginning of June.

One of the most noticeable things which Furuhashi had spotted throughout their walk was that a cherry blossom tree had grown close to Hanamiya’s home. That, and that he’d been taking care of his home fairly well: everything had looked stunningly clean to him, even the house’s garden. Aside from leaving all the grocery at home, Hanamiya had also tied his bangs in a small bun, which Furuhashi found childish and endearing at the same time. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Hanamiya like that, but it would be the first time the team would see him with such a hairstyle.

Them walking back to the gym would mean that they’d both missed nearly two hours of practice. Hanamiya knew how to fix it: by tripling, even quadruping Furuhashi’s schedule, and staying later than usual practising by himself, even if it meant arriving at home at nearly 10PM. That’s how rough Hanamiya’s schedules could get, and the fact that he was both the team’s captain and coach meant that he had to practice harder than the rest of the team, whether he liked it or not.

Once they made it to the gym’s door, Hanamiya stopped Furuhashi before opening it. The reason as why he did it was more than obvious to him.

-What a long walk, eh, Kojiro? - he grinned, holding the doorknob. Furuhashi could just stare down at him with those empty eyes of his, fixed on the smaller boy’s green ones, as if he was staring right into his soul.

Hanamiya also seemed to be immune to that.

-Captain, if you’re going to increase my schedule, you don’t need to say anything.

-How clever - he clicked his tongue.

The next thing Furuhashi saw would be something which he’d never forget. It was different from one of those time-limited cakes he’d often see at patisseries, nor it was one of those sunsets which would reflect in his dark eyes and leave him astonished. Better than that.

It was a smile. Hanamiya, his captain and classmate, was smiling at him. It was his way of saying thanks, rather than embarrassing himself and muttering a small “thanks” which would remain unheard by both of them. For Hanamiya, it was more than enough. And, for Furuhashi, it seemed to be more than enough too, but, ironically, he found it kind of rude.

-…Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile at me? - he muttered with that deadpan voice of his.

The thought of Hanamiya showing the smallest degree of kindness used to be unacceptable, even funny to him. Now it wasn’t any longer.

He’d also interrupted Hanamiya right when he was going to open the gym’s door. Hanamiya could’ve sworn that Furuhashi had just said something about a smile, and turned his head to him, with a pout that made him look like kind of offended. Except that he wasn’t.

-Eh?

Furuhashi lowered his gaze. He’d thought that his voice had sounded low enough for the captain to not hear him. Hanamiya turned his head back to the door, and Furuhashi nearly snorted at the thought of the team seeing him with that bun.

-Forget about it.


End file.
